


Fanart: Ready to Play

by elirwen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Charcoal, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Pastels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is about to put on a show for Arthur. (Charcoal and dry pastels on paper.)</p><p>(I'm cheating a bit with that Merthur tag as Arthur isn't in the picture...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: Ready to Play

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36187888784/in/album-72157686191599353/)

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr.](http://elirwen.tumblr.com)


End file.
